My Everything
by Park Young Rin
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun. Lelaki bodoh yang baru menyadari perasaannya setelah orang yang dicintainya itu menghilang entah kemana. Bukankah itu sudah sangat terlambat untuk menyadari perasaannya? A Super Junior KyuMin Fict for 69 FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY.


My Everything

by: Cheung Yee Na

A KyuMin fict for The 69th Fujoshi Independence Day

Super Junior belongs to SM Entertainment

This Story belongs to Cheung Yee Na

Main Pairing: KyuMin

Slight Pairings: KangTeuk, YeWook, KiHae, EunHae, KyuWook, and SiChul… lols

Summary:

_Cho Kyuhyun. Lelaki bodoh yang baru menyadari perasaannya setelah orang yang dicintainya itu menghilang entah kemana. Bukankah itu sudah sangat terlambat untuk menyadari perasaannya?

* * *

_

"Kyuhyunnie... Ayo bangun..." kata Ryeowook sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun pelan untuk membangunkannya. Kyuhyun menggeliat, menguap lebar lalu membuka matanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya menjentikkan jarinya ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan.

"Kenapa kau bangunkan aku sepagi ini, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menguap-lagi-. Ryeowook menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau lupa ya? Kita dan Yesung hyung kan harus rekaman ulang jam 8 nanti, Kyuhyunnie..." kata Ryeowook mengingatkan sambil berusaha mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Kyuhyun pun berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tangan hyung nya itu agar pipinya selamat tetapi gagal. Ryeowook berhasil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun sampai menimbulkan bekas kemerah-merahan di pipinya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang acak-acakan lalu berjalan dengan malas ke arah kamar mandi.

Setelah dia melepas kaos coklat dan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, Kyuhyun pun membasahi sekujur tubuhnya dengan air hangat yang mengucur dari shower berwarna silver itu. Lalu dia meraih shower puff yang tergantung di dekatnya, menuangkan sabun cair yang berwarna perunggu di atasnya, dan mulai menggosok sekujur tubuhnya dengan shower puff itu.

Setelah selesai membilas sekujur tubuh kurusnya itu, Kyuhyun mengambil handuk berwarna putih dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Setelah memakai pakaian mandi, Kyuhyun beranjak menuju wastafel dan mulai menyikat gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi.

"Kyuhyunnie??"

Kyuhyun yang telah selesai dengan ritual mandinya itu membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menguap dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Secara refleks, Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dan menutup pintu kamar mandi untuk memberikan sedikit privasi untuk hyung nya itu dengan senyuman.

Lalu, Kyuhyun membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil kaos berwarna hitam dan celana jeans biru. Lalu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melapisi baju pilihannya itu dengan hooded jacket warna hitam dengan bulu-bulu imitasi berwarna broken white dan boots warna coklat selutut yang bertugas untuk menghangatkan kakinya. Lalu, Kyuhyun menambahkan baseball cap warna merah bertuliskan 'Red Sox' pemberian Kibum dan shawl abu-abu hitam kotak-kotak untuk menutupi identitasnya.

"Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ne hyung, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan senyum manisnya. Sungmin membalas senyum manis Kyuhyun dengan cara yang aneh. Menguap.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengucek matanya yang berair.

"Aku, Ryeowook hyung, dan Yesung hyung akan ke studio untuk rekaman ulang." kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan mata terpejam, atau bisa dibilang dia tidur lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku hyung nya itu. Terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah di hati Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin karena salahnya juga Sungmin jadi kurang tidur.

Kyuhyun pun mendekati tempat tidur Sungmin tanpa suara, merapikan selimut pink Sungmin yang acak-acakan dan menyelimuti Sungmin yang kembali terlelap, lalu mengecup dahi Sungmin dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Sampai nanti, hyung." bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

-xXx-

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Yesung-ssi, Ryeowook-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi." kata salah satu petugas recording paruh baya itu setelah mereka selesai merekam ulang lagu terbaru untuk Super Junior K.R.Y. Kyuhyun pun membalas ucapan terima kasih itu dengan membungkuk sopan.

"Jeongmal kamsaha hamnida, Song Youngjoo-ssi.." balas Kyuhyun yang diikuti oleh bungkukan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Youngjoo hanya tersenyum dan ketiga lead vocal itu pun melangkah keluar dari gedung itu.

_-neh gallajin shimjang saranghal dden neh mam da neundeulgosun-_

"Yobuseyo?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak bersamaku. Memangnya ada apa hyung?"

Yesung dan Ryeowook yang berjalan di belakang magnae mereka itu terpaksa berhenti saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya.

"MWO??" seru Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Kapan dia menghilang, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Gomawo hyung." kata Kyuhyun. Lalu Kyuhyun pun menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan cemas.

"Mianhae hyung, aku harus pergi." kata Kyuhyun yang langsung berbalik dan berlari keluar.

Yesung dan Ryeowook yang ditinggal pergi begitu saja hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala dua sejoli itu.

"Jadi.. Berarti kita cuma berdua di dorm kan?" kata Yesung sambil mengeluarkan devil smirk andalannya. Ryeowook yang mukanya sudah memerah hanya mengangguk sekali dan menunduk malu. Yesung tertawa dan langsung menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook lalu menarik Ryeowook dalam rangkulan hangatnya.

"Jangan disini." kata Ryeowook memperingatkan sambil membebaskan diri dari rangkulan Yesung. Yesung hanya nyengir dan langsung menyeret masuk Ryeowook ke dalam mobil hitamnya.

-xXx-

'Dimana kau hyung?' batin Kyuhyun sambil terus berlari menerjang angin dingin yang menusuk tulang yang terus bertiup kencang.

"Yobuseyo?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil terus berlari.

"Hyung, tolong berikan ponselmu ke Teukie hyung. Kau sedang bersamanya kan?" pinta Kyuhyun sambil terus berlari dan sesekali menoleh ke seberang jalan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Eunhyuk hyung. Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Teukie hyung." kata Kyuhyun.

"Teukie hyung, apa kau tahu dimana Sungmin hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung setelah mendengar suara LeeTeuk dari seberang telepon.

"Entahlah, tadi Donghae hyung meneleponku. Dia kira Sungmin hyung ada bersamaku." jelas Kyuhyun dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Baiklah, nanti kutelepon lagi kalau sudah ketemu. Gomawo hyung." ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung memutuskan hubungan komunikasi itu.

'Apa mungkin...'

Kyuhyun pun langsung menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik, dan kembali berlari menuju tempat yang diduganya.

* * *

Sungmin menatap ke arah batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya dengan perasaan hangat yang menyeruak di dadanya. Senyum manisnya terkembang saat mata hitamnya menatap ke arah nama yang terukir dengan indah dan foto yang menempel pada dinding pilar makam itu.

Sungmin pun memejamkan matanya dan mulai berdoa dengan khusyuk mendoakan orang tersayangnya itu.

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang lelaki pendiam bersuara emas.

Cho Kyuhyun. Magnae pembawa keberuntungan sekaligus pelengkap harmonisasi bagi Super Junior.

Cho Kyuhyun. Yang tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia selalu memperhatikan Lee Sungmin lebih banyak bila dibandingkan perhatiannya kepada member yang lain.

Cho Kyuhyun. Yang selalu berusaha berusaha memungkiri perasaan aneh yang selalu berkecamuk di dadanya saat Lee Sungmin berada di dekatnya.

Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang lelaki bodoh. Ya, dia memang bodoh. Karena dia terjerat di dalam jaring bernama cinta. Dia terjerat oleh perasaan cinta kepada seorang lelaki manis bernama Lee Sungmin. Dia bodoh karena dia tidak berusaha untuk membebaskan dirinya dari jaring itu.

Cho Kyuhyun. Lelaki bodoh yang baru menyadari perasaannya setelah orang yang dicintainya itu menghilang entah kemana. Bukankah itu sudah sangat terlambat untuk menyadari perasaannya?

* * *

Sungmin membuka kedua bola matanya yang basah karena air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti.

Dia mengambil sapu tangan putih dari saku celananya dan menghapus air mata itu. Matanya kembali terpaku kepada foto itu dan dadanya terasa sakit saat mengingat kejadian yang menyebabkan tewasnya orang itu.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi. Mereka pasti khawatir…" kata Sungmin akhirnya.

"Annyeong Seung Ri-ah.." ujar Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya.

Dan Sungmin pun melangkah meninggalkan tempat pemakaman itu.

-xXx-

_-Iruhke kuhjyuhman gajanha nuhreul hyanghan nae geuriwoomi jogeumsshik  
Jiwuhjiji anhneun chae nama issuh-_

"Yobuseyo?" jawab Sungmin.

**"Hyung, kau dimana?"**

"Aku? Aku ada di makam Seung Ri-ah. Ada apa Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Sungmin kebingungan.

**"Ada apa? Kami kira kau menghilang. Kau tidak tahu kan betapa cemasnya aku saat Donghae hyung meleponku tadi dan bilang kalau kau menghilang…"**

Lalu, Sungmin pun mengeluarkan tawanya dan menjawab –atau lebih tepatnya memotong- perkataan Kyuhyun, "Mian… Mian… Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Ujar Sungmin.

* * *

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperlambat larinya dan memilih untuk duduk di sebuah bangku kayu yang ada di trotoar itu.

**"Aku sudah selesai kok. Kau ada dimana sekarang?"**

"Aku? Aku sedang di jalan." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"**Iya aku tahu… Tapi dimana tepatnya?**"

"Di pusat kota. Di sisi kanan perempatan besar yang dulu pernah kau katakan padaku. Ingat?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"**Tunggu disitu saja ya. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu.**"

"Baiklah. Hati-hati hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun menutup ponsel lipatnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan yang padat.

-xXx-

_-neh gallajin shimjang saranghal dden neh mam da neundeulgosun-_

"Yobuseyo?"

"**Bagaimana? Apa sudah ketemu?**"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menjawab, "Sudah. Tadi dia ke makam Seung Ri-ssi. Tapi sekarang dia dalam perjalanan kesini." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"**Jinjja? Dimana kau sekarang?**"

"Aku? Aku ada di pusat kota. Tenang saja Kang In hyung. Kami bisa kok pulang naik taksi. Bilang pada yang lain ya kalau Sungmin hyung sudah ketemu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum geli.

"**Baiklah. Tapi setelah itu langsung pulang, oke? Teukie sudah marah-marah dari tadi kau tahu.**"

"Iya hyung… tenang saja. Kau mau titip apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"**Aku? Belikan saja beberapa kaleng soda untuk persediaan dan pizza dengan pepperoni, jamur dan keju untuk Teukie. Aku yakin itu bisa meredakan marahnya.**"

"Baiklah. Arraseo hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi tersenyum geli. Lalu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke minimarket yang ada di seberang jalan untuk membeli soda seperti yang sudah diperintahkan oleh hyung nya itu dan membeli pizza.

-xXx-

"Annyeong…" sapa Kyuhyun saat memasuki minimarket itu. Beruntunglah dia karena sekarang dia memakai topi dan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi identitasnya dan untungnya, dia tidak ketahuan.

Setelah mengambil selusin soda. Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari lemari pendingin tempat dimana dia mengambil soda itu dan berjalan menuju meja kasir.

"Ah… Saya mau bayar." Kata Kyuhyun.

Penjaga kasir yang terlihat masih sangat muda itu memandangnya dan tersenyum lalu mengambil soda itu dan menuliskan barcode yang tertera ke computer.

"Semuanya 1500 won." katanya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dompet hitamnya dan mengeluarkan 2 lembar 1000 won dan menyerahkan uang itu ke gadis manis yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis itu menerima uang tadi dan kembali mengetikkan jumlah uang yang diberikan Kyuhyun lalu membuka laci kasir dan mengabil 500 won.

"Ini kembaliannya. Jeongmal kamsa hamnida, oppa." Kata gadis itu sopan sambil menyerahkan plastic yang berisi soda itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan minimarket tadi dan melangkah menuju sebuah restoran pizza yang terletak tidak jauh dari minimarket tadi.

Setelah pizza pesanannya berada dalam genggamannya. Kyuhyun pun melangkah keluar dari restoran itu dan kembali menunggu kedatangan Sungmin di bangku kayu tadi.

"Hyung… Kau dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sendiri sambil terus menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari mencari sosok Sungmin.

Betapa leganya Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin dengan senyum terkembang berada di seberang jalan. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sungmin dan Sungmin berjalan ke arahnya.

Senyum di wajah Kyuhyun langsung lenyap ketika melihat mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arah Sungmin

"Hyung, awas!!!!" seru Kyuhyun berusaha memperingatkan Sungmin dan berlari ke arahnya. Terlambat, mobil itu kehilangan kendali dan langsung menabrak tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Sungmin hyung!!" jerit Kyuhyun dan berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang tergeletak berlumuran darah.

"Hyung!!!" panggil Kyuhyun. Air matanya telah tumpah saat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala Sungmin dan berbisik ke telinga Sungmin.

"Mianhae, hyung… Ini salahku…" bisik Kyuhyun diantara isak tangisnya.

* * *

"Sudahlah Kyuhyunnie. Ini bukan salahmu…" kata Ryeowook berusaha menghibur Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertuduk lemas dan lengan panjangnya memeluk kedua lututnya. Punggungnya bersandar di dinding dingin berwarna putih. LeeTeuk yang tampak terpukul sedang ditenangkan oleh Kang In sedangkan Heechul sedang bersandar di pundak Siwon dengan lengan panjang Siwon yang merangkul pundaknya. Bekas air mata masih terpeta jelas di wajah mereka semua.

"Ini salahku hyung. Kalau aku tidak membiarkannya menyusulku. Tentu ini tidak akan terjadi." Balas Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD dan memandang ke arah 12 orang yang sedari tadi setia menunggu selama 6 jam.

"Apa ada di sini anggota keluarga dari pasien Lee Sungmin?" Tanya dokter itu. Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk langsung berdiri dan menghampiri dokter itu.

"Kami temannya." Jawab Kyuhyun. Dokter itu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan mulai berbicara.

"Pasien Lee Sungmin sudah melewati masa kritis dan sudah sadar. Dan sekarang kami sudah memindahkannya di ruang rawat. Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum boleh dijenguk oleh siapapun." Kata dokter itu. Kyuhyun tampak tidak terima dengan penjelasan dokter dan bersiap untuk protes itu tetapi dikurungkannya niat itu.

"Kecuali satu orang." Lanjut dokter itu. Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, "Apa ada dari kalian yang bernama Kyuhyun? Karena dari tadi Sungmin sshi terus saja memanggil nama orang itu." Kata dokter tadi.

"Saya Cho Kyuhyun. Ada apa dok?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Dokter itu memberikan pandangan menilai ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Bisa ikut saya? Mungkin Lee Sungmin ingin bertemu anda." Jawab dokter tadi. Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya tetapi kali ini, dia kembali diam dan berjalan mengikuti langkah pajang dokter paruh baya itu.

-xXx-

"Sungmin hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun lembut setelah membuka pintu kamar rawat yang bertuliskan nama Lee Sungmin. Hatinya miris saat melihat keadaan Sungmin yang penuh dengan perban dan jahitan.

Dengan segenap usaha yang dia bisa, The Eternal Magnae berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. Dia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak akan terlihat lemah di depan orang yang dicintainya. Walaupun laki-laki sekalipun. Kyuhyun tidak akan menangis.

Lalu, Kyuhyun duduk di ranjang, tepat di sebelah Sungmin. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kyuhyunnie? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin kebingungan saat melihat bekas air mata di pelupuk mata Kyuhyun. Sungmin mencoba untuk duduk dan dengan sigap Kyuhyun membantunya. Tanpa aba-aba apapun, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin dan memeluk hyungnya itu.

Sungmin sempat sedikit tersentak tetapi dia tetap diam. Tetapi, Sungmin merasakan pundak Kyuhyun bergetar dan mendengar isakan dari Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae hyung… Ini salahku…" kata Kyuhyun diantara isak tangisnya. Pertahanan Kyuhyun akhirnya pecah juga saat hatinya terasa terkoyak-koyak oleh perhatian Sungmin kepadanya ta.

"Ne? Itu bukan salahmu, Kyuhyunnie. Tadi aku memang tidak hati-hati. Ini bukan salahmu." Ujar Sungmin berusaha menghiburnya dan mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa sayang. Dan suasana hening itupun terpecah saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya.

"Sungmin hyung. Berjanjilah untuk tidak akan membuatku seperti ini lagi." Bisik Kyuhyun setelah perasaannya agak tenang. Sungmin terlihat bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sungmin khawatir. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin.

"Karena… Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Dan aku bisa gila kalau kehilanganmu." Bisik Kyuhyun.

Dan dengan berakhirnya perkataan itu. Kyuhyun pun langsung mengecup bibir Sungmin perlahan dan lembut, seolah siap dengan penolakan Sungmin. Sungmin, yang terlalu terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, hanya bisa pasrah saat Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya. Dengan jantung yang berdetak tidak karuan, Sungmin membalas ciuman singkat. Tapi itu cukup bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengerti isi hati Sungmin. Cukup bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengerti, Sungmin juga menginginkannya. Sebesar perasaannya untuk memilikinya. Bibir mereka berdua terus saja bertautan dalam irama yang hamonis.

Selang beberapa saat, akhirnya Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun pelan dan melepaskan ciumannya dan Kyuhyun mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi Sungmin hingga dahi keduanya bersentuhan.

"Apakah itu artinya…" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Sungmin.

"Ya." Potong Sungmin. "Aku juga tidak mau kehilanganmu." Balas Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun kembali menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin. Dan Sungmin membalas kecupan Kyuhyun dengan sebuah ciuman penuh. Lelaki mungil itu membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah lelaki di hadapannya mengeksplorasi bagian dalam mulutnya. Napas keduanya memburu dan Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Entah bagaimana Sungmin tidak merasakan sakit sedikirpun saat jarum infusnya sedikit tertarik saat lelaki manis itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang diantara ciumannya dan tangannya merayap masuk diantara helai rambut Sungmin yang lembut.

"Sungminni- YAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Serentak, mereka berdua langsung menjauhkan diri satu sama lain dan Sungmin yang wajahnya memerah mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Kyuhyun dengan wajah tidak kalah memerah menoleh dan melihat 'pengganggu' itu.

"Bisakah kalian kunci pintunya? Aku sudah muak melihat hal ini!" maki Shindong.

"Pertama Teukie hyung dan Kang In hyung, lalu Heechul hyung dan Siwon-ah, lalu sekarang kalian berdua??? Kalau aku sampai melihat Kibum dan Donghae lalu Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook juga seperti kalian. Kurasa aku benar-benar bisa gila!!!" lanjutnya. Dan lelaki gemuk itu pun menutup pintu dan suasana kembali hening.

"LeeTeuk hyung dan Kang In hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Bahkan Heechul hyung dan Siwonnie?" lanjut Sungmin dengan nada tidak percaya. The Eternal Magnae mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya yang membuat detak jantung Sungmin berdetak tidak karuan.

"Tidak penting." Ujar Kyuhyun. Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin tapi kali ini ditolak oleh Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, Kyuhyunnie. Aku lelah." Ujarnya. Dan Kyuhyun menatap lekat mata Sungmin lalu tersenyum. Ciuman hangatnya mendarat di dahi Sungmin.

"Tidurlah hyung. Aku akan menjagamu." Kata Kyuhyun yang langsung menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin yang tidak tertancap jarum infus.

* * *

Tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Shindong, Yesung, LeeTeuk, KangIn, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang berebutan untuk mengintip mereka dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

"Bagaimana?" bisik LeeTeuk kepada Shindong. Shindong mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas ke arah LeeTeuk dan mengacungkan jempolnya yang besar.

"Tenang saja hyung… Semuanya sudah aku rekam…" balas Shindong sambil terkekeh. Dan LeeTeuk beralih ke Donghae.

"Kau?" tanya LeeTeuk yang dijawab dengan cengiran oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Gambar saat Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin tertera di layar kamera yang dibawa oleh Donghae.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jual di E-Bay?" saran KangIn. Semuanya menoleh dan memberikan pandangan seolah mengatakan apa-kau-sudah-gila-Youngwoon? dan KangIn mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalian tahu kan? Hasilnya lumayan untuk tambahan minum." Lanjutnya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepala mereka tanda tidak setuju tetapi Shindong, LeeTeuk dan Yesung tampak bersemangat.

"Bagaimana kalau YouTube? Aku yakin video ini akan mendapat rating yang bagus." Balas LeeTeuk.

"Ide bagus hyung. Pasti yang menonton hanya mengira sebagai fan-service seperi biasanya." Sahut Donghae.

"Yesungie hyung!!!!" seru Ryeowook dari kejauhan.

"Gawat…" desis Yesung.

* * *

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung sambil menatap lurus ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin dengan wajah yang tidak kalah bingung balas menatapnya.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas itu suara Ryeowookkie. Tapi kenapa dia memanggil Yesung hyung disini?" balas Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dan melangkah menuju pintu depan.

* * *

"Yaaaa… Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, hyung??" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang bisa dibilang 'agak menakutkan'. LeeTeuk –yang keringat dinginnya sudah menetes- mengambil inisiatif untuk berbohong.

"Ehm… Ano… Kami…" ujar LeeTeuk terbata-bata. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan devil smirk kebanggaannya dan mengangkat alisnya, berpura-pura polos.

"Iya hyung?" pancing Kyuhyun.

"Kami sedang menunggumu." Sahut KangIn. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah KangIn.

"Jinjja? Lalu untuk apa kamera dan handycam itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

"Tadi Shindong hyung bilang dia ingin merekam suasana rumah sakit saat malam." Ujar Donghae. Benar-benar kebohongan yang bodoh. "Benar kan, hyung?" tambah Donghae sambil melirik ke arah Shindong. Walaupun hanya sekilas, tetapi mata Kyuhyun sangat jeli sehingga The Eternal Magnae bisa melihat kalau Eunhyuk menyikut lengan Shindong dan LeeTeuk memberi aba-aba dengan mengangguk kecil supaya Shindong berkata "Iya.".

"Eh… Iya..." jawab Shindong.

"Boleh aku lihat?" pinta Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan tangannya, meminta kamera itu. Donghae langsung menjauhkan kamera itu dari jangkauan Kyuhyun dalam gerakan spontan.

"Tidak boleh!!!" tolak Donghae.

"Kenapa? Apa karena isi foto di kamera itu adalah fotoku dan Sungmin hyung tadi?" terka Kyuhyun. Donghae menatap teman-teman kriminalnya dengan pandangan meminta tolong. Dengan sigap, Kyuhyun langsung merebut kamera digital itu dari tangan Donghae dan mencabut memory card nya.

"Sekarang. Lebih baik kalian mengambil foto tentang Heechul hyung dan Siwon hyung saja. Para netter lebih suka pair SiChul dibanding KyuMin." Kata Kyuhyun santai.

"Annyeong hyung." Kata Kyuhyun dengan senyum kemenangan yang terkembang sambil membuka pintu kamar Sungmin lalu menutupnya lagi.

* * *

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya KangIn lemas. Yesung merangkul Ryeowook dan menjitak pelan kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Ini salahmu tahu." Ujar Yesung. Ryeowook tertunduk malu. Dan Yesung mencubit pipinya dengan gemas. Lalu, Yesung menarik Ryeowook menjauhi teman-temannya ke tempat yang hanya Tuhan dan mereka berdualah yang tahu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" kata LeeTeuk memberi saran. KangIn mengangguk dan menarik tangan LeeTeuk menjauhi yang lainnya. Lalu, KangIn menggenggam erat tangan LeeTeuk dan memasukkan tangan mereka yang terkait itu ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Kau tidak bawa sarung tangan kan?" kata KangIn dengan wajah yang dipalingkan dari LeeTeuk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. LeeTeuk tertawa dan menatap wajah KangIn.

"Gomawo, KangIn." Ujar LeeTeuk. Dan LeeTeuk menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang KangIn. KangIn yang agak terkejut menoleh ke arah LeeTeuk dan melihat pipi LeeTeuk yang juga memerah seperti pipinya.

* * *

"Eunhyuk-ah…" panggil Donghae. Eunhyuk menatapnya.

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ambil gambar Siwonnie dan Heechul hyung saat sampai di dorm nanti?" usul Donghae. Eunhyuk tampak kebingungan.

"Pakai apa? Bukankah memory card kamera Shindong hyung diambil?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Siapa bilang kita akan pakai memory card Shindong hyung? Aku kan punya." Jawab Donghae sambil mengacungkan sebuah memory card berwarna biru tua dihadapan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk nyengir lalu merebut memory card itu dan mengacak-acak rambut Donghae.

"Dasar. Kenapa tidak bilang? Kalau kau bilang dari tadi, aku bisa mengambil foto Kyuhyun dan Sungminnie lagi kan." Ujarnya. Mereka berdua tertawa dan melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit itu.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian…

"Lihat ini!!" seru Heechul sambil melemparkan koran dengan headline foto dua orang laki-laki sedang berciuman pada malam hari di sebuah bangku taman.

"Bukannya ini…"

"Iya, ini fotoku dan Siwonnie setelah kita pulang dari rumah sakit. Ada pertanyaan lain?" tanya Heechul sarkatis sambil duduk di sebelah Siwon dan Siwon merangkul pundaknya.

"Siapa?" tanya Siwon bingung. Dan Siwon mengecup rambut Heechul penuh rasa sayang.

"Itu, adalah pertanyaan yang bagus sekali, hyung." Sahut Kibum sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Dari balik pintu, LeeTeuk yang kebetulan mendengarnya langsung masuk ke kamar Donghae yang kebetulan saja orang yang dicarinya sedang berada di kamar itu.

"Apa itu ulah kalian?" tanya LeeTeuk langsung tanpa basa-basi. Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling melemparkan pandangan kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Foto Heechul dan Siwonnie." jawab LeeTeuk yang dijawab dengan cengiran oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

* * *

Ya… Setidaknya, biarkanlah ini tetap menjadi rahasia diantara Eunhyuk, LeeTeuk dan Donghae bahwa merekalah yang sebenarnya mengambil foto itu saat Siwon dan Heechul diam-diam keluar dari dorm untuk pergi jalan-jalan berdua di taman.

Tetapi, bukan salah Donghae jika ada paparazzi yang mengambil foto itu dari homepage pribadinya bukan??

--The End--

Aduuhh... Akhirnya kelar juga nih fict. Harusnya sih ngepostnya pas tanggal 6 September kemaren, tapi gara-gara belom kelar ya udah baru bisa di post skarang. Pas bagian Kyuhyun ngelepas bajunya buat mandi, jujur saya nyaris nosebleed loh ngebayanginyahh.. –pervert mode on!-. Buat anakku Chika, yup... seperti dugaanmu, Seung Ri yang umma maksud itu Seung Ri-nya Big Bang.. xD. Oh iya!! Happy Fujoshi Independence Day!!! MERDEKA!!!

R&R Please?


End file.
